A new kind of evil
by somethingtellsmeimdead
Summary: A newly sired Wes makes his way Sunnydale, once there he meets two people who will change his unlife forever.
1. Out with the old

The newly sired vampire ran his pasty-white English hand through his brown messy hair. He felt new, connected...but most of all, he felt strength and power. He more than liked this new strength due to his previous human self who had been weak and well...human. He smirked to himself as he remembered his human name, Wesley Wyndham-Pryce. That name would have to change, but it would have to do for the time being as he was too hungry to think of a new name for his vampire self. He made his way out of the alleyway he had woken up in and scanned the nearly deserted streets of L.A. He spotted a young blonde woman, she looked nervous and he could smell her fear. For a few blocks he stalked her until she was completely alone. He kept to the shadows, if that was even possible during the night due to everywhere being a shadow. She slowed down, fumbling for an unknown object within her handbag.

This was his chance, he walked slowly up to her and spoke innocently, "It's awfully late for a girl like you to be walking around, there are some bad people on the streets you know?"  
She looked up, obviously still quite frightened, she opened her mouth and stuttered, "Y-yes, i-i'm just going home n-now."

Her hands were shaking as she delved deeper into her bag probably looking for her keys. Her eyes left the human face of Wesley and looked down at her black, shiny handbag. Her eyes darted to ground, noticing the feet of the stranger who had approached her. She looked up again and screamed as she saw a newly vamped out face before her. Wesley grabbed her firmly before she had the chance to run and sunk his teeth into her bare neck. Warm, Warm human blood trickling down his throat.  
It tasted magnificent, it tasted...like life itself. He thew her lifeless pale body to the ground and spoke to no one in particular, "Well this is just a little bit cool,"


	2. Her turn to die

The wind whipped through Wesley's brown hair as he sped down the highway in his stolen Cadillac. The sign which read 'Welcome to Sunnydale' could be read in the distance.

---------------------------

"Are you sure you won't come over Will?" a pleading Oz Spoke.

"Yeah, I have an early class tomorrow, don't wanna risk sleeping in,"

"Well alright, call you tomorrow," he said then kissed her on the cheek.

Willow waved goodbye and began walking to her dorm when she heard a voice. She turned and saw an eerily familiar face, Buffy's old Watcher, Wesley standing before her.

"Wesley? Is…is that you?" she asked curiously, not to sure at what this man was doing back in Sunnydale after Buffy's harsh words and final goodbye to him and the Watcher's council.

Wesley tried desperately to hide an evil smirk as he played his little 'I'm a poor ex-Watcher' game with this young redhead. "Yes, it's me. Look I need your help with something."

"Do you want me to get Buffy?" Willow asked, a little intimidated by Wesley's sudden appearance.

"No, just follow me it's very important,"

Wesley led her to a deserted graveyard where he was sure he would have no slayer troubles. He began go grow hungry and was looking longingly at Willow's neck. So pale, so plain, it almost looked untouched. But from what he had seen earlier, Willow and Oz were still in a touching relationship.

"Nothing's changed, for now," Wes muttered to himself.

"What?" Willow asked.

"Oh nothing, just thinking out loud," Which more than true, Wes's mind was brewing up a plan this very moment. He would turn Willow, make her like him. What better way to make his presence noticed than to kill the slayer's best friend?

Willow spoke nervously, "Look whatever it is you need help with, I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow, you know, when it's less…dark," She gulped at the last word.

"Oh I don't think _I _can wait that long," the vampire's voice sounded.

Willow looked all around her, growing more and more scared by the second. Wesley was nowhere to be seen, although hearing him was a different story. His voice seemed to be everywhere. "I'm right here Willow," it spoke.

"I-I think I should go," she said in a quiet yet frightened tone.

She darted forward but was stopped by Wesley, now looking clearly like a vampire. She opened her mouth to scream, but was stopped by Wesley's firm, strong hand covering her.

"I don't think that'll be necessary," he spoke with a sickly evil smile. He lifted his head backwards, then plunged his teeth down into her neck.

Bite

Blood

Drink

Her heart began to slow, he tore open his wrist and forced it to her mouth. She drank without words, only the faint knowledge that what she was doing wasn't right, but there was nothing she could do. All she felt was the red, salty liquid sliding down her throat. There was feeling, then thoughts…then black.


End file.
